October 4, 2013 Smackdown results
The October 4, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 1, 2013 at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Summary With WWE Battleground two days away, Daniel Bryan helped Big Show battle overwhelming odds, RVD and Alberto Del Rio tuned up for their Hardcore clash and major pay-per-view matches were made! SmackDown opened on a somewhat somber note, as Big Show poured out his heart to the WWE Universe after weeks of being forced to do the bidding of “The Authority.” Explaining to his increasingly disappointed fans that he was “ashamed” of his “unforgiveable” actions, The World's Largest Athlete tried to get their understanding for his impossible predicament. But Big Show was interrupted by WWE's omnipresent COO Triple H, who explained to the giant that he had paid off his mortgage. The catch? The Game is the new owner of Big Show's home! With this new wrinkle now hanging over his head, Big Show's desire to KO Punch the COO was (momentarily) quelled. The Game then one-upped the previously announced SmackDown main event, adding “The Face of WWE,” Randy Orton, to team Shield and making it a 4-on-1 Handicap Match! With his Battleground Hardcore Rules Match against Alberto Del Rio for the World Title at WWE Battleground just two days away, RVD scored a Disqualification victory over Fandango on SmackDown after Summer Rae's interference prevented the high-flyer from connecting with the Five-Star Frog Splash. After the bell, the dancing Superstar tip-toed into the realm of hardcore himself, looking under the ring for weaponry. But the ECW Original turned the tables, grabbing a garbage can and nailing his fleet-footed foe with a Van Terminator, leaving Fandango to suffer both indignation and loss. If RVD shows the same Extreme disposition Sunday night, it could spell the end of the Mexican Champion's World Title reign. With Paul Heyman at ringside, Ryback decimated R-Truth on the blue brand, putting down a potential comeback by The Rapping Superstar with Shell Shocked. But the destruction didn't stop there, as Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel emerged to kick Truth while he was down, softening up his challenger ahead of their WWE Battleground match with the Intercontinental Title on the line. Later, speaking on behalf of his two charges, Curtis Axel and Ryback, Paul Heyman first addressed R-Truth, then turned his attention to CM Punk, and promised losses for both Superstars at WWE Battleground. While being asked about competing in his first-ever Battleground Hardcore Rules Match, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio was presented with a message in the form of a smashed garbage can, courtesy of his Sunday opponent, Rob Van Dam! World Champion Alberto Del Rio shut down The Showoff on Friday night's best show. As Mr. Money in the Bank — and Dolph Ziggler's WWE Battleground Kickoff opponent — Damien Sandow joined the commentary team, The Mexican Superstar showed flashes of his hardcore side as the match continued on the WWE App, perhaps sending a message of his own to RVD. While The Showoff put forth a valiant effort in a back-and-forth bout that culminated in a thrilling exchange, Del Rio was able to catch Ziggler in the Cross Armbreaker to secure a momentum-building SmackDown victory. Will the World Champion be able to make RVD tap out Sunday at WWE Battleground? Find out, only on pay-per-view! After their Raw debut set social media ablaze, Los Matadores (and El Torito) came to SmackDown for the first time ever and put down 3MB's Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal. As in their Monday night match, Fernando & Diego proved to be a fast-paced tandem, putting their seamless teamwork on display and planting Mahal with a devastating double-team for the victory. A post-match attack by 3MB was quickly quelled when Los Matadores dumped Jinder & Slater to ringside, clearing the road for El Torito to show his athleticism with an over-the-top-rope cross-body to the guitar “heroes.” Looking to build up some steam ahead of her WWE Battleground Divas Title Match against champion AJ Lee, Brie Bella scored an impressive victory against Aksana with a face buster off the ropes. But AJ — flanked by enforcer Tamina — arrived to prophesize a bit about their pending pay-per-view encounter, before warning that she would do the same thing to Brie that Randy Orton did to her fiancé, Daniel Bryan, on Raw. The high-flying Kofi Kingston countered the powerhouse offense of Big E Langston, grounding the big man with a lightning-quick counter en route to a huge Friday night win. After the bell rang, however, Bray Wyatt followed up on his Monday threat, cornering The Wildcat with a cryptic challenge for WWE Battleground. Following Bray Wyatt's ominous appearance, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero officially made Kofi vs. Wyatt at the pay-per-view! SmackDown's 4-on-1 Handicap Match main event descended into chaos when all three members of The Shield joined Randy Orton in swarming The World's Largest Athlete. The match ended in a Disqualification win for Big Show when Dean Ambrose brought a chair to the fight. Though the giant was able to deliver a KO Punch and remove it from Ambrose's clutches, a Roman Reigns spear finally brought him down. The Shield and Orton refused to cease their relentless assault after the bell, though, until The Usos emerged from the back to even the odds! And when The Viper set up a chair on the downed giant's head, looking to do further damage, Daniel Bryan flew down the ramp and took the Friday night fight to Orton, snapping in the “Yes!” Lock before Ambrose could open the door for The Viper to slither away. But a running knee to the U.S. Champion's head put down the leader of The Shield and sent all four opposing Superstars fleeing from the ring. Will Daniel Bryan have the same kind of success at WWE Battleground? Find out when he and Randy Orton collide for the vacated WWE Title, only on pay-per-view! Results ; ; *Rob Van Dam (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) by DQ (2:55) *Ryback (w/ Curtis Axel & Paul Heyman) defeated R-Truth (2:25) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler (11:17) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated 3MB (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (3:18) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella defeated Aksana (2:10) *Kofi Kingston defeated Big E. Langston (0:52) *The Big Show defeated Randy Orton & The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by DQ in a Four On One Handicap Match (5:39) *Dark Match: John Cena and The Real Americans ( Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger ) ( w/ Zeb Colter ) defeated 3MB ( Drew Mcintyre, Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater ) ( 19:24 ) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The COO purchased The World’s Largest house SD_737_Photo_002.jpg SD_737_Photo_003.jpg SD_737_Photo_006.jpg SD_737_Photo_008.jpg SD_737_Photo_009.jpg SD_737_Photo_011.jpg SD_737_Photo_012.jpg SD_737_Photo_014-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_015.jpg Rob Van Dam v Fandango SD_737_Photo_016.jpg SD_737_Photo_017.jpg SD_737_Photo_018-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_019.jpg SD_737_Photo_027.jpg SD_737_Photo_029-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_033.jpg SD_737_Photo_037-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_038.jpg Ryback v R-Truth SD_737_Photo_039-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_040.jpg SD_737_Photo_042.jpg SD_737_Photo_044.jpg SD_737_Photo_046.jpg SD_737_Photo_047-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_052-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_055.jpg SD_737_Photo_057-1.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Dolph Ziggler SD_737_Photo_058.jpg SD_737_Photo_061.jpg SD_737_Photo_062-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_066.jpg SD_737_Photo_067.jpg SD_737_Photo_070.jpg SD_737_Photo_072.jpg SD_737_Photo_075.jpg SD_737_Photo_079.jpg SD_737_Photo_083.jpg SD_737_Photo_085-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_086.jpg Los Matadores v 3MB SD_737_Photo_087.jpg SD_737_Photo_088-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_091.jpg SD_737_Photo_092-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_094.jpg SD_737_Photo_097.jpg SD_737_Photo_100.jpg SD_737_Photo_103-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_104-1.jpg Brie Bella v Aksana SD_737_Photo_105.jpg SD_737_Photo_106.jpg SD_737_Photo_107-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_109.jpg SD_737_Photo_110-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_114-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_115-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_117.jpg SD_737_Photo_120.jpg Kofi Kingston v Big E. Langston SD_737_Photo_121.jpg SD_737_Photo_123.jpg SD_737_Photo_125.jpg SD_737_Photo_126-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_128-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_130-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_132-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_135-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_136-1.jpg The Big Show v Randy Orton & The Shield SD_737_Photo_138.jpg SD_737_Photo_139.jpg SD_737_Photo_142-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_143-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_145.jpg SD_737_Photo_148.jpg SD_737_Photo_150.jpg SD_737_Photo_160-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_154.jpg SD_737_Photo_156.jpg SD_737_Photo_157.jpg SD_737_Photo_162-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_166.jpg SD_737_Photo_168-1.jpg SD_737_Photo_169.jpg SD_737_Photo_170-1.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #737 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #737 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events